Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device threshold (or “turn-on”) voltage. More particularly, the present invention relates to the co-fabrication of non-planar semiconductor devices with different threshold voltages.
Background Information
Presently, the main approach to co-fabricating non-planar semiconductor devices (i.e., plasma doping) suffers drawbacks. For example, plasma doping can suffer short channel effects, due to the difference in the life time of plasma for short and long channels. Whatever fabrication method is used, it should be simple, repeatable and offer the option of fine-tuning the threshold voltages.
Thus, a need exists for improvement in co-fabricating non-planar semiconductor devices with different threshold voltages.